C C's Problems
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. loves her life with Lelouch, but Marianne's nosy attitude makes things harder for her.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge and C. C. had a silly, but sweet relationship. However C. C. wanted to keep her feelings for Lelouch a secret. However the Empress was one of the most nosy people that she ever met.

One day C. C. saved Lelouch from the Emperor's cruel pranks. She called the Emperor and Empress to talk about what happened. C. C. said, "It was quite a immature and foolish day, but I admit was oddly fun."

Empress Marianne replied, "It's so cute how you saved your precious Lelouch."

C. C. said, "Stop wording it like that."

Empress Marianne replied, "Okay then future daughter in law."

C. C. angrily said, "That's a even worse way of wording it."

A few weeks later the Emperor and Empress were planning on showing Lelouch's secret identity to the world.

C. C. said, "I'm the biggest supporter of your goals, but I don't approve of this particular plan. Trying to get the whole world to hate your son is too far."

Emperor Charles replied, "This isn't about being nice or respecting others. Lelouch constantly stands in my way of making the world a better place. He may live, but Zero must die."

C. C. said, "If you reveal to the world that Lelouch is Zero I won't help you anymore."

Empress Marianne replied, "Oh come on C. C. Our plans won't work if you're not involved."

C. C. said, "And my plans won't work without Lelouch being happy."

Emperor Charles let go of Lelouch. Lelouch said, "You choked me for like 10 minutes."

Emperor Charles said, "You deserved to be choked longer. You're lucky that I need C. C.'s help. Otherwise your pathetic life as Zero would of been over. It's too bad that you're my favorite son, because you're so dang annoying."

Empress Marianne replied, "We better go home before people see us here at Ashford Academy. It would be bad press for you."

Emperor Charles said, "Okay then. Goodbye Lelouch."

Empress Marianne said, "Goodbye son. We love you."

Lelouch replied, "Yeah right."

Empress Marianne whispered to Lelouch, "C. C. saved your life. She really loves you. You 2 would be such a cute couple."

Lelouch angrily said, "Go away."

Empress Marianne replied, "Okay. Goodbye."

It was C. C.'s birthday. After spending most of the day with Lelouch C. C. said, "I'm glad that we got to celebrate this day with just each other."

Lelouch replied, "Marianne wants you to call her."

C. C. asked, "Do I have to?"

Lelouch said, "I usually ignore her calls, but you have more respect for people so I assume that you'll call her." Her phone rang. She got a call from the Emperor and Empress. C. C. asked, "What's going on?"

Emperor Charles sighed and said, "Sadly I have to waste time saying pointless and corny stuff on their birthdays so I suppose I want you to have a good birthday."

C. C. sarcastically said, "Thank you. Your generosity is clear."

Emperor Charles said, "Sadly I also have to ask you if you had a good day."

C. C. replied, "Yes. In fact it was great."

Empress Marianne said, "You sound happier than usual. It's probably because you had a romantic day with your precious Lelouch."

C. C. stubbornly replied, "I didn't have a romantic day with Lelouch. We're simply allies."

Empress Marianne said, "You really are the princess of denial. You'll probably even claim you're still friends with Lelouch after you two get engaged."

C. C. replied, "That's a tempting idea, but that won't happen."

A few days later C. C. went to her room and decided to make a call. Emperor Charles answered the phone and grumpily asked, "What do you want?"

C. C. said, "I want to talk to the Empress."

Charles responded, "Whatever." Charles threw the phone and Empress Marianne caught it.

C. C. said, "I need some advice."

Marianne replied, "I'm the best at that. What's going on?"

C. C. said, "The Earl of Pudding made a offer to pay me to guard his new invention during the day. To do that I would move into his house and stay there during a majority of the day. It's a tempting offer, but thinking about it oddly makes me feel sad."

Marianne replied, "I know the reason for that."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Marianne answered, "If you spent your days guarding Lloyd's goofy machine you'd miss your future husband."

C. C. said, "Lelouch and I aren't dating."

Marianne replied, "You love him more than anything, even more than pizza. I know you better than anybody since I'm your future mom."

C. C. said, "Of course I care about Lelouch, but you exaggerate my feelings like crazy."

Marianne replied, "Well you hide your feelings as much as superheroes hide their secret identities."

C. C. said, "You made some extremely untrue comments, but you're right about me missing Lelouch if I moved."

Marianne replied, "I'm right. Lelouch is what your entire life is about. You love him as much as I love the Emperor. Me and the Emperor's wedding anniversary is in a few months. You and Lelouch should get married on that day. It would be the sweetest thing ever."

C. C. said, "Stop exaggerating how close me and Lelouch are!"

Marianne replied, "If you didn't fib about your feelings so often I wouldn't have to pressure you so often."

C. C. said, "I better go talk to Lelouch."

Marianne asked, "Should I start scheduling your wedding?"

C. C. screamed, "No!"

Marianne sighed and said, "Okay future daughter."

A month later C. C. reluctantly agreed to have lunch with Marianne. C. C. arrived at a fancy restaurant.

C. C. said, "I want pizza today."

Marianne replied, "I know. You gobble down more pizza than anybody ever has. Pizza's already been ordered for you."

C. C. got excited and said, "Awesome."

Marianne replied, "I suppose you know why I invited you here today."

C. C. said, "I hope it's not another goofy attempt of forcing me to get together with Lelouch."

Marianne replied, "Come on my future daughter. This denial game has gone on for too long."

C. C. said, "I'm not your future daughter." Marianne rolled her eyes. C. C. said, "I was been sincere about that. You shouldn't roll your eyes about it."

Marianne replied, "Your love for Lelouch obvious. When I met the Emperor I was in denial for a long time. In fact it was almost a week, but after that we admitted our feelings and became the best couple in Britannia."

C. C. said, "But you almost put the world in danger with the Emperor's evil plans."

Marianne replied, "Whatever. Anyways you love Lelouch more than Lloyd loves pudding."

Lloyd Asplund walked by and said, "Not accurate." Lloyd drank a galloon of pudding.

C. C. said, "I'm tired of you pressuring me Marianne."

Marianne replied, "Don't worry future daughter. The Emperor and I have a plan that will end our silly arguments."

Emperor Charles sat down and said, "Thankfully Marianne has come up with a way to end our problems."

C. C. asked, "What's your plan?"

Charles said, "We need you to get married to Lelouch."

C. C. responded, "Hey. I'm not dating him yet." Marianne rolled her eyes. C. C. asked, "Why did you roll your eyes again?"

Marianne said, "You and Lelouch probably don't admit you're dating, but you are. Have you kissed him?"

C. C. blushed and said, "Yes."

Marianne replied, "That proves you love him!"

C. C. said, "I admit I love Lelouch and if he actually wanted to marry me I would consider it, but neither of us are ready for that."

Marianne replied, "Well I'm going to make sure you're prepared for when you two are finally ready to admit you wanna marry each other." Marianne handed two wedding rings to C. C. and said "Give one to Lelouch when you're ready."

C. C. blushed and said, "Okay." After gobbling down a bunch of pizzas C. C. left.

C. C. avoided calling Marianne for two months. When a big day came C. C. called Empress Marianne. C. C. said, "My first date with Lelouch is tomorrow."

Empress Marianne replied, "It's closer to being your ninety fifth date with him."

C. C. said, "Lelouch and I haven't dated before. You assume that we're practically married."

Marianne replied, "You've gushed about him since shortly after you met him."

C. C. said, "Well this is my first real date with Lelouch."

Marianne replied, "Okay. You can go on with your exaggerated version of reality my future daughter."

C. C. angrily said, "I've told you hundreds of times to not call me your future daughter."

Marianne replied, "Well then marry Lelouch."

C. C. said, "Not yet."

Marianne replied, "Okay. I'll ask again next week."

C. C. said, "I wouldn't be ready that fast."

Marianne replied, "No offense intended future daughter, but you and Lelouch are quite slow."

C. C. said, "I should stop asking you for advice."

Marianne replied, "But I'm going to be your mommy someday soon."

Several days later Lloyd visited the Emperor and Empress. Lloyd said, "Greetings friendly Marianne and grumpy Charlie."

Emperor Charles angrily asked, "What do you want Lloyd?"

Lloyd said, "I have big news about your son."

Charles asked, "Which one?"

Lloyd said, "The one you dislike the most. I heard that he and C. C. are engaged."

Marianne replied, "This is delightful news. I've been waiting for them to get engaged for months."

Charles said, "If C. C. marries Lelouch she'd be in charge of dealing with Lelouch's antics. I look forward to only having to deal with him a few days a year."

Marianne replied, "But it's pretty weird that C. C. hasn't told me about this yet. I'm her future mother."

Lloyd proudly said, "I got the honor of knowing about Lelouch and C. C. before their parents did. I'm very special."

Emperor Charles answered the phone by asking, "What do you want?"

C. C. said, "I have some important things to say about the engagement."

Charles replied, "I have no interest in discussing that silly event. Talk to Marianne." Charles threw the phone and Marianne caught it.

Marianne asked, "What's going on future daughter?"

C. C. said, "Me and Lelouch aren't engaged."

Marianne replied, "Wow. You play the denial game so well that you even deny your relationship with Lelouch when you're engaged."

C. C. said, "Lelouch didn't propose to me. It's probably a rumor."

Marianne replied, "You two should get married. You would be such a sweet couple."

C. C. said, "I love Lelouch more than anything else in the world, but marriage is not a choice yet."

Marianne asked, "If he proposed to you would you say yes?"

C. C. blushed and said, "I would think about my answer."

Marianne replied, "Yeah right. You'd say yes before he even started ring shopping."

C. C. said, "You need to cancel the wedding."

Charles said, "No! Tons of money has already been wasted on the stupid wedding. You have to get married!"

C. C. said, "Lelouch and I might get married in the future soon, but we're not ready anytime soon so please cancel the wedding."

Charles replied, "But this dumb wedding has already wasted a lot of money."

Marianne said, "We can delay the wedding, but Lelouch better get proposed soon."

C. C. replied, "Thank you for agreeing to cancel the wedding."

Marianne said, "I have to do what you want future daughter."

C. C. said, "I've told you thousands of times to not call me that."

Marianne replied, "Sorry future daughter, but it's your present nickname."

Several months later C. C. was on the phone with the Empress. C. C. said, "I bought Lelouch a new couch."

Empress Marianne replied, "That's not sweet enough. You should propose to him."

C. C. angrily said, "You pressure me about that every time we talk. It's not going to happen for a while."

Marianne replied, "Okay future daughter."

C. C. walked to the living room and said to Lelouch, "Marianne's making things difficult."

Lelouch asked, "What's she doing?"

C. C. said, "She keeps trying to pressure us into getting engaged. She knows me too well. How did she even know that I want to marry you?"

Lelouch asked, "What?"

C. C. blushed and said, "I don't want to marry you."

Lelouch replied, "Marianne was right about you not being able to lie effectively. I'm the king of lies."


End file.
